Midnight Cat
by Seis Fleur
Summary: Zoro and Robin, Robin and Zoro. That's what everyone said. Two very awkward classmates who doesn't really talk that much, let alone hang out in public. AU, Zoro/Robin. Slight Sanji/Nami.
1. Midnight Cat

**Title: Midnight Cat  
****Theme: #23 - Cat  
****Pairings: Zoro/Robin  
****Setting: AU. That University phase of life.**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews (: This is based on some camp I joined a while ago – blame those nostalgic pictures. Writing stories in AU is fun. Especially making Zoro and Robin two classmates whom everyone in the college seems to 'ship'. I personally think it's cute. Might be a three-shot if I'm not lazy (:**

It has always been those two. Zoro and Robin. Robin and Zoro. Despite the two introverts being classmates who awkwardly talk to each other only in between classes, everyone said Nico Robin and Roronoa Zoro would make a great pair. One spends her time being a bookworm, rather studious and hides romance novels inside her reference books, the other spends his time secretly in the gym, iPod earphones plugged into his ear purposely to avoid unnecessary interruptions of those typical university boys who wants a little of his popularity smeared on their faces. Every boy in campus wants to carry Robin's books to the next class, and every girl in campus secretly takes Zoro's pictures from behind walls and lockers with their smartphones.

"Zorobin, have you seen my cat?"

"What kind of name is Zorobin?" Zoro raised his grouchy face upwards. The long haired ginger dressed in her singlet and skinny jeans – everything pastel, everything including her worn out sneakers – bent downwards in between Zoro and Robin, who both sat on the cold hard ground, facing the lake. It is three thirty in the morning; Robin managed to stay awake through the cold night, while Zoro had his eyes closed a couple of time in silence, always had woken up at the sound of a bunch of young freshmans groaning and moaning in their dirty pyjamas and sweatpants, screaming, "okay, what to do now?"

"Zorobin," Nami emphasised again. "Zoro and Robin. It's your couple's name, don't you know?" Of course he knew. Robin and Zoro are, to the rest of the campus, as if two famous TV characters on a Saturday night sitcom-drama that everyone seems to ship so badly.

Robin laughed politely, while Zoro choked. "You and your stupid ideas, Nami." He avoided Robin's gaze. "And anyway since when do you have a cat?"

"I dyed pinwheel henna to its white fur," she replied. "I'm supposed be on patrol anyway, I'll see you guys at the hall later, okay?"

"Stay safe, Nami," Robin said, as they watched Nami left. It was still three in the morning, Robin and Zoro are both extremely tired. The lake was extremely calming, being assigned to take care of the lake checkpoint for a surprise explorace game in the middle of the night together isn't helping either. _Robin and Zoro, Zoro and Robin. Lake Checkpoint. Why? Because it's always Robin and Zoro, Zoro and Robin. They don't talk much, but when they do, it's like watching an Academy Award winning movie from the seventies._

"Crazy Nami," Zoro said to himself, sighing. He crossed his legs on the ground.

"I think it's a funny idea." Robin said, after being in silence for quite a while.

"What idea?"

"Zorobin."

"I don't really care what people think."

"That's a little sad," Robin said, teasingly. From the corner of her eyes she stole a glance at him, wondering how he would react. To her disappointment, the muscular young man had his eyes closed, yawning, as if Robin had just said a very boring commentary about local football games. She couldn't blame him, either. Zoro and Robin had been classmates for two years, and they had silent library conversation during study weeks and coffee on weekend mornings, regularly. They were no more than two strangers with a strange bond – the one where you seemed to be comfortable with, yet you don't really hang out like best friends, but only as good acquaintances. Though so, Robin knew Zoro well enough, or at least, she could interpret his expressions, and to be honest, Zoro isn't that good in expressing what he thought, anyway.

Zoro stretched his hands, and got up on his feet.

"Where are you going?"

"Refreshing myself. I'm sleepy."

"Looks good." Robin followed Zoro closer to the lake, both taking off their shoes, sitting side-by-side on the solid bank of the lake. Their legs dipped into the cold lake water up to below their knees. Despite only being illuminated by dim light bulbs on old wooden poles, the surface of the lake is as clear as the mirror, their reflections are beautiful.

_Zoro and Robin, Robin and Zoro. That's what everyone said._

"Did you feel them, Zoro?"

"Feel what?"

"The fishes. They're tickling my feet." She said, letting out a little giggle.

"Lucky I'm not as ticklish as you."

"I hope they're not one of those snakes that roams in the water."

"You and your morbid thoughts," Zoro said, elbowing her.

Robin giggled again. "Funny, I don't think those tickling my feet are fishes!"

"You're so slow," Zoro sneered jokefully. "Those are my feet." He wiggled his toes around Robin's feet, making her giggle louder out of being ticklish.

"Stop," Robin said, pushing his shoulders annoyingly. This Roronoa Zoro, an emotionless brick on the eyes of strangers, but somewhat fruit cocktail when no one else is looking – sweet, sour and soft. Nico Robin is glad to be that person who had stepped on that other side.

"You're ticklish and you're slow."

"I'm ticklish, and I'm slow," she admitted, and he jumped into the lake, making her shriek a little.

"Can you swim?"

She shook her head. "I'm like a hammer. I'll sink immediately."

"I'll teach you."

"No."

"Fine."

"It's funny, the Zorobin idea."

Zoro dived, and reappeared again on the surface. He purposely rose a little higher, just in case Robin would be impressed by the curve of his chest sticking on the wet fabric of his white t-shirt. He would normally care less, but at the mention of 'Zorobin', he thought Robin might have some idiotic thoughts in her head, regarding that sort of things. Zorobin things. "You could just ignore it, if you want to. It's Nami. She dyed her pinwheel tattoo on the fur of a cat."

Robin smiled.

Zoro swam to reach her knees, keeping it steady. "What?"

"You never said you didn't like that idea."

He gripped onto Robin's knees, keeping himself steady in the water. "I don't really care what people think," he repeated.

"Do you feel it?"

"Tickling fishes?"

She wanted to joke, by saying the 'spark', those feelings you have when you looked into the eye of someone you think about every night before going to bed. Those feelings that songwriters write about, saying your heart 'skipped a beat', without knowing it literally missed a beat. But she didn't want to seem like she was really serious about the whole idea of Zorobin, Zoro and Robin. She wasn't that eager do so, anyway. Her friendship with Zoro, currently, was one of a kind. Like two ignorant people who reunites once in a month to exchange wild thoughts and bizarre hopes of their own future instead of personal stories. "The tickling fishes," she finally said.

But Robin wasn't a good actor either. "You seemed disappointed."

"I'm just annoyed with the fishes."

"Come into the water."

"I told you, I can't swim. Unless you know mouth-to-mouth."

"I do know mouth-to-mouth. Come into the water, Robin."

Robin's fingers caught the firm soil of the bank strong, gripping on them just in case Zoro would do something crazy such as pulling her leg into the water. Zoro removed his hands from her knees, and pushed his palm to the bank on her sides. He rose higher, relying on his strong firm arms, and held himself closer to the raven-haired sweetheart whom he would meet for coffee on weekend mornings. He pushed his lips towards her.

She felt drips of lake water fell from his soaked hair to her pale skin. Cold, she thought. But his lips was a giant distraction. Warm. Soft. Manly. And after a while, she felt those lips left hers. Her heart dropped, fast, deep, it felt like her heart plunged into the bottomless pit of her insides.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to." Zoro pushed himself away, and climbed up to the ground from beside Robin. He avoided her gaze, again, but all she saw was Zoro's confused face. He threw himself on the ground, even though he knew he would get dirty from the wet soil beneath him. Zoro held his arm on his face, shutting his eyes, as if avoiding any form of further interaction between him and Robin.

"It's okay," Robin replied with a calm yet shaky voice, and stared blank into the air. The boy kissed her. The boy kissed her. She repeated in her head. Speechless, to be exact. Clueless of what to do next.

"Law! We arrived first!" Loud Bonney was heard, and Robin turned. Two groups of young adults – their juniors – appeared in their wrinkly pyjamas, ready for the next act. Robin got up on her feet, and walked towards them.

"Team Law and team Bonney?"

They all nodded, and shortly, Zoro got up too, standing beside Robin. "Welcome to checkpoint number seven. We're Zoro and Robin, your seniors."

_Zoro and Robin, Robin and Zoro. That's what everyone said._


	2. Dawn Feline

**Thank you for the reads and reviews (: I feel the need to dedicate this three-shot to a loyal Zorobin reader, NinjaSheik. I hope you guys like this chapter. And no, it's not the end yet.**

* * *

**Dawn Feline**

"Have you found your cat?"

"Nah, let it be."

It is already half past four. Worn out and exhausted, Nami and Zoro had sent their juniors back to their tent, and Franky, their speedo-wearing friend, had promised to wake them up at six thirty for their final day of the camp. Forcing dear Franky into proper pants or jeans had been the hardest task, they have only managed to get him comfortable in floral beach pants. At campus, it's a different story. Franky spent most of his hours, if not in classes and lecture halls, practicing for the swim team. Unlike his adopted sister Nico Robin, Franky is more outgoing, and therefore, at the edge of glory for his batch, apparently.

"I need to sleep, I feel so tired," Nami whined, tying her hair up. After being so hyperactive as if she had swallowed gallons of sugar since earlier that day, Nami had finally passed her limits. She walked weakly behind Zoro, so weak she didn't even want to waste her energy swaying her hands back and forth. She had already thought of asking Zoro to carry out a mattress for her once they reach the hall, where the rest of the seniors are at. "How can you still be so energetic?"

"I didn't run around looking for a cat in a camp resort like this."

"Zoroooo…" Nami stomped her feet like a child, and opened her arms out to him, as if asking him for a hug. "I can't walk anymore."

"Pull yourself together, you're not that weak."

"Zorooo…" She said again, like a spoilt little girl. She has always been this way with Zoro, and despite not being that close around campus, Zoro and Nami had quite a close friendship. They are both orphans, and Zoro had even rescued Nami from being locked inside by her foster father once – cold man, that Arlong. Since then, Nami had moved out, renting a room at Luffy's home, and during the weekends, she would invite Zoro over for dinner. They would then make Ace wash all the dishes, and then settled down with the two brothers to watch Saturday night movies, where Zoro would fall asleep, and leave so fast the morning after only, to Nami's fascination, because Zoro wouldn't want to miss his morning coffee with Robin.

"Carry me," she instructed him, and he groaned in annoyance. But he bent down anyway, waiting for Nami to climb on his back, and she did. He continued walking, with tired Nami on his back, but so effortlessly carrying her back to the hall. It's not a long way, but they will pass the girls' cabin and the boys' cabin, and the lake too, before reaching the hall. "Should I ask why are your clothes wet?"

"I had a swim at the lake."

"But it's cold."

"I was bored."

"What bored? Luffy and I have assigned you with Robin for tonight's job, we actually hoped you might be happy, since you like her and all-"

"What? Do you listen to what you're saying, at all?"

They have passed the wooden hut nearby the lake. Zoro still have carried her steadily on his back, through their light argument.

"Roronoa Zoro, you idiot. You like her. Everyone in the campus knows that. You guys are like superstars in the campus. Like Brangelina. Zoro and Robin, Robin and Zoro."

"You rather take their assumptions than my truth."

"Some truth you have there," Nami knocked Zoro's head playfully with a fist. "Remember that other Saturday at our place where Ace got you so drunk so we wanted to playfully strip you off because you were being drunk and sweaty – God I feel like pouring ice cubes on you, you should see yourself – but you resisted and screamed, _nooo, don't, I'm only for Robin, I'm only for Robin_!"

"You fuck, I didn't say that! And why do you want to strip me off? Perv!"

Nami laughed, hugging Zoro's shoulder tighter so she would not fall off. "Okay, okay. I didn't strip you. But you really did say you're only for Robin. Or something like that. You were so drunk. But I like Drunk Zoro. Drunk Zoro is cool. Drunk Zoro is the swagga jagga."

"Please don't overfeed me with alcohol anymore," Zoro replied. A little pissed, she could tell from his tone. He didn't even like the word 'swagga jagga'. _Where did Nami have learned the word anyway, some reality show on MTV?_ "And stop being busybody."

"No. I can't let you be gay," she joked.

"I'm not gay, you cat."

* * *

"Robin?"

"Yes, Chopper?"

"I need a little help here with Sanji."

Robin left the comfortable old two-seated sofa, which messily placed at the corner of the hall where all technical equipments are located. Struggling with morning mosquitoes, who apparently loved the taste of her blood, but unlucky enough to be swapped flat the minute they landed on her silky skin. Mosquito bites. Something not so unusual in a camp resort at half past four in the morning.

Robin crawled and sat beside Chopper, who was currently nursing Sanji. The blond has light wounds on his arms – two or three scratches and cuts – while his yellow graphic t-shirt, fitted to his body, seemed torn at the back. "Oh gosh, Sanji, what happened?"

"Trying to save some junior girls from being attacked by a bunch of wild boars," Sanji said, puffing a new cigarette. "Dangerous place, the woods."

"Could you take off your shirt, Sanji? So that Robin can apply antiseptic to your wound back here," Chopper instructed and Sanji pulled off his t-shirt. His back was, as Chopper had expected, wounded, with a deep cut parallel to his spine, and a few bruises accompanying. On his lower back, however, was beautifully decorated with lines and irregular shapes, shapes you would usually find on a globe or a treasure map.

"Are these tattoos?" Robin asked curiously, smiling and facing his back while Chopper handed her a small bowl of antiseptic and a fistful of fresh clean cotton.

"Naah, just black ink," he replied, trying to resist from flinching at every pat of the cold cotton on his open flesh. "I had Nami draw the world map on my back. It's half complete though."

"Crazy stuff, the things you both do," Chopper said, sitting down beside Robin with his giant first aid kit in front of him. Chopper is also exhausted, and hungry, probably, because he had been attending sick juniors and little cuts and wounds, and cases of allergies too. His hands are already trembling a little from exhaustion and lack of sleep.

"I think it's nice," Robin said. "Whose idea?"

"Both," Sanji said. "She said she wanted to travel the world. I told her I want to take her travel on my back. Nice, isn't it? Nami's so talented. She's a wonderful girl."

"You both seemed fit. Why don't you both date?" Robin suggested, and Chopper chuckled teasingly.

Sanji laughed, his head facing down, and his front golden curtain covered both his eyes. It became hard for Chopper and Robin to tell his emotion now. "She's a wonderful girl, but I don't think I'm in her league. She's like a hurricane, and I'm just a drizzle."

"You're a wonderful guy too, Sanji. You cook like God's personal chef."

"Thank you, Robin. You're too sweet," Sanji laughed. Chopper jumped on Robin's lap and took over, sealing the wounds on Sanji's back with clean bandages. "If it weren't for Zoro, I would've asked you out already."

"You believe those rumours, don't you?"

"They're not rumours, they're some sort of prophecy. By hook or by crook you two are going to be together, eventually. It's like the whole campus had read the book of destiny and you two are the only ones who skipped the book in the reading list."

Robin laughed lightly, amused. "And where did you get that prophecy, Professor Trelawney?"

"I'll tell Dumbledore about it," he joked. "He'll use magic to set you guys up."

"Shouldn't you and Nami be in the book of destiny too, if it's like that?"

"That'd be a failed book of destiny, Robin."

She smiled. Chopper climbed down her lap, and with a yawn, he adjusted himself on the old sofa and closed his eyes. "I can't stand it anymore, I'm too sleepy. Guys, if anything, just wake me up, okay?"

"Okay, little doctor," Sanji answered, pulling his mustard t-shirt. He placed a finger into a torn hole. "God I need a new t-shirt. Tomorrow maybe." _Tomorrow before going back to campus. Tomorrow with Nami. _The benefit of being a senior, is the choice to _not_ ride the bus like everyone else. Sanji chose to drive, instead, and Nami had joined him along the way, on the passenger's seat, with the seat pushed backwards and her feet on the dashboard, and Nami herself singing 90s pop hits from the radio. At every duet, Nami would take the male's part and Sanji would pull a high pitch for the female's part. It was a bliss._ But what if Nami wanted to ride home with Luffy, instead?_ And then he turned to Robin. _What about Robin?_ "Robin, are you taking the bus tomorrow?"

She lifted her shoulders in uncertainty. "I came here with Zoro, but I'm not sure if I'm joining him tomorrow, too."

"Why, what happened?"

"Nothing, I just thought he might not favour me as a companion that much for tomorrow's ride," she lied through her teeth. Truth is, Zoro and Robin are still awkward with each other, even though they have been comfortable friends for so long. Blame the surprise kiss at the lake, anyway. Zoro and Robin had not tried talking about it, even between gaps of individual team games, and even on their way back to the hall.

"Nice try, I've seen you two around the campus in places I've never expected to find you. And he looked enjoyed when you're around. Zoro's smile isn't something you can see very often. You know you should take a picture of him. Worth having it framed and hanged in the museum."

"Things aren't like you think, Sanji. Or at least, not anymore."

"I thought you guys are okay. What happened?"

Robin shook her head, refused to explain.

"But this does mean that I have a chance with you, right?" Sanji joked again, with a friendly wink.

He made Robin laugh again, and she yawned.

"Okay, if Zoro's that much of an idiot to not ask you out until the end of this semester, can I take you out for dinner?"

Not sure whether Sanji's making his move, or that it was just a friendly joke to cheer things up – in a flirty way, she might add – she played along. "Only if you cook."

"Awesome," he said, giving her a quick, random hug. He pulled a stale pillow from on top of the old sofa, and laid on his abdomen on the floor, because he wasn't sure if lying on the wounds of his back would be okay. He thought of sleeping in the hall with Chopper, because he also has used up all his energy on today's activities, and now too lazy to walk up to the boys' cabin and sleep on proper but hard dusty mattress that smells like storage rooms and the boot of a car.

The hall's door swung open when Sanji was about to close his eyes. Roronoa Zoro walked in with sleepy Nami on his back. He sat up back, straight, acknowledging their presence. Nami jumped down immediately. Zoro stood still, ignorance in charade.

And Robin? She failed to play casual, and avoided Zoro's gaze with all her might. Awkward.


	3. Morning Meow

**Third part of Midnight Cat.**

**Before that, a special broadcast message; OP Season 4 Voyage had been released by FUNimation, check them out at anime sites all over the web. Get excited for the OP Film Z released soon too - I know I'm hyped! Gonna get them at Speedy (Malaysians take note) because they always have OP films' VCDs and DVDs, and I know the episodes DVDs are rather hard to find in Malaysia, but check out Japanese-themed shops like 100 Yen, they put the boxes on display sometimes so you have to ask the shopkeeper. Support the series! (:**

In an irrelevant news, I stopped by 100 Yen and bought a MARIMO just because it reminded me of Zoro. It's now floating in a beautiful glass on my dining table. I have Zoro on my dining table. I'm beyond happy.

* * *

**Morning Meow**

"Meow… Meow…"

Nami groaned, annoyed when she heard the meows. She pulled the pillow underneath her head, closer, having her right ear planted onto it. She laid on her chest on the thin dusty mattress they had found behind the sofa. Nami doesn't really mind that it smells like cobwebs and old storage rooms, all she wanted was a good sleep – or nap, considering they have to wake up again at six thirty.

"Meow…"

The feline with her pinwheel tattoo dyed on its fur, purred beside her. Finally awake, she glared at the cat, and it was the sunbeams hitting her eyes that she realized it is already morning. She peeked at her wristwatch on top of her head. Six-fifteen.

Nami turned her head, still lying on her chest. The blond still looked so peacefully sleeping beside her, with one arm wrapped around her waist like a snake. Like her, he also laid on his chest, head facing Nami the whole dawn. How adorable, she thought. "Sanji-kun," she called with her weak morning voice, tried running her fingers through his blond hair messily, trying to wake him up.

Sanji seemed awake after a few mentions of his name, and the beautiful ginger locks fell on her face as she laughed at him. He covered his face with his palm. "I know I'm hideous, don't laugh."

"You're not hideous," Nami said in between her giggles. "You look cute, look at those cute curly eyebrows," she joked. "Wake up, it's already six thirty."

"So early."

"Wake up, Sanji-kun!"

He snuggled closer to Nami, pushing the top of his head towards Nami's face. "Meow!" He imitated the sound of a cat, though a little fail. She giggled, ticklish. "Where's Robin-chan and Zoro?"

Nami turned, scanning around the hall. Robin and Zoro were both nowhere in sight, though she was sure that Robin had already fallen asleep with Chopper on her lap on the old couch, while Zoro snoozed as he leaned his back against the wall – Zoro sleeps anywhere he likes. "Where are those two?"

* * *

Female seniors staying in the girls' cabin are apparently jealous of Nico Robin, for the fact that Franky is already sitting at the corner of the main room – where clean dishes on the table are still wet from washing, beauty products scattered on the sofa and the floor, and the girls are packing their things to head back to college – watching Nico Robin pack her clothes in her travelling bag. The girls envied Robin's foldable little bed, which Franky had provided especially for the comfort of her sister, although she only slept on it the first, the second, and the fourth night. The girls envied Robin because she did not have to carry her things all by herself, Franky was always helping. The girls envied Robin for having the opportunity to come to camp with Zoro, in his green old Volvo 780 that he had maintained well, thanks to Franky too.

"Brook and Usopp are going to ride with me," Franky said, pulling his sunglasses to above his forehead. "We still have space for another person, if you wanna ride with us. Or are you going with Zoro?"

Robin raised her shoulders, signing hesitance. "I haven't decided yet. I don't think I'll go with Zoro, though."

"Why? Something happened between you two?"

She shook her head. "I'll let you know later. Have you done packing, anyway?"

"Everything's already in the car! Let me know soon about it. I need to get ready for the closing assembly – or whatever you call it. I'll see you later, Robin!"

"Alright, Franky."

She watched her brother as he left the girls' cabin, faint whistling came after him from some of the girls. Ah, why is everyone she befriended with became _hot stuff_? She remembered a bunch of juniors drooling over Sanji yesterday evening after dinner and stood at the wooden buffet table just to wait for him. Thankfully Nami wasn't there to watch everyone go ga-ga over the curly eyebrowed blond guy, or else she would get annoyed. Not sure if it's jealousy or just pure annoyance.

Franky caught the sight of Perona on the way to the boys' cabin. "Oi, Pinky!"

"What?" Perona is a junior, but she knew her seniors earlier than everyone else, simply because she is Zoro's younger sister. She doesn't like to admit it among her friends, though, because she was afraid that she might get famously wanted by girls who wishes to rub their hands on Zoro. She hated that.

"You see your brother anywhere?"

"No, I just came from the campsite. I hated it there. Why can't you make me a super tent?"

"Just because made you a birdhouse last year for your birthday, doesn't mean I should make you a suuuuuper tent this time, no?"

Perona dragged her pink baggage, which seemed to be stuffed so badly that she probably had help from a couple of people to properly unzip it. "I'll tell him you're looking when I see him!" She said. She dragged her baggage to the parking lot, in hope that she could keep it in Zoro's car instead of the bus, because with all the dirty stale clothes from everyone else, stuffed in the same place, it's disturbing to think that the awful smell from other people's luggage might stick on hers.

She saw her green-haired brother by his car, putting his own luggage into the back seat of the car. "Zoro!"

He noticed Perona coming towards him, so he stood and leaned by the car, acknowledging her presence. "We're just going back to the campus. You're overdressed."

She looked down. Hot pink boots and striped leggings. How is she overdressed? "Everyone's overdressed. Did you see that Bonney girl? What's with the hat?"

"A little jealous, are you. See you didn't fit in well."

She sighed. Zoro was right. She didn't fit in well. He patted her head twice, then ended up getting her hair messy as he laughed a little.

"Don't worry, Perona. You know you'll always have me."

"Yeah right. You're always around Robin anyway," she sneered, wrinkling her nose. She pushed her heavy luggage in front of her. "You still have space? Please carry my stuff in your car."

"Yeah, just leave it there."

"Awesome!" She gave Zoro a happy punch on his arm, which she knew wouldn't hurt him at all. She ran back to the campsite without a verbal thank you, but Zoro couldn't care less either. He picked up Perona's pink luggage from the rough tarred pavement, and threw it into the back seat of his car. He wondered if he will be driving back alone, today, or with Robin. Despite them being secretly close friends, the little kiss at the lake had been like a seal for both their mouths. They haven't talked to each other since last night, and in incidents where they are required to interact, gestures became dominant, as if they are mute.

_Stupid_, he told himself. _Why do you have to kiss her, Zoro? Where did that come from? That stupid feeling?_

He found himself walking to the girls' cabin shortly after, where he found her done packing. She seemed surprised at his presence, but she did smiled, and quickly pretended to check her handbag for her little novel. Other girls were still packing around, and both Zoro and Robin knew that they were secretly paying attention on the both of them. Even on the look on Paula's face mentions clear, _how can Robin be so lucky? I want him!_

Lost for words, Zoro bent down, and picked up Robin's black luggage bag. Robin was surprised, but as he walked out of the girls' cabin towards his car, she quickly followed behind, her hands reaching out to get his attention instead of calling his name out loud. He opened the door of the back seat, and placed the bag neatly on top of Perona's pink bag.

"Why are you keeping my luggage here?" She finally said, it was a huge relief to hear her voice again, he thought.

"You're coming with me."

"Are you sure?"

Zoro shrugged. "I'm… not that good at directions. Without you, I'll get lost." _Without you, I'll get lost_. That sounded so dramatic, he almost coughed at the thought of it.

Robin smiled, summoning all her courage to ask. "What happened at the lake, Zoro?"

There was a tint of pink shade on his face, Zoro bit his lips awkwardly at the question and took his hands out from his pocket. "I'm… sorry. About that. Can we forget that and be friends again?"

Confused was the tone of her voice, but she maintained the smile. "Again? Are you sure we're friends, before this?" It was a teasing question.

"Robin, why are you making me confused-"

Robin laughed. "Okay, we can be friends again."

Zoro sighed, and smiled slightly. "Can we be special friends?" _Ugh, kindergartener's line._

"How special?" Robin tilted her head, curiously.

With one hand in his pocket, he threw his other arm around Robin's shoulders and pulled her quickly, leaving a kiss on her forehead. He looked away, embarrassed, as he let her go. _Nice move, Zoro. Way to go, Zoro. She's smiling. See. She's smiling!_ Zoro's inner self seemed to be motivated now.

And yes, she did smiled. "Special friends." She took out her sunglasses and unfolded them. She brought them on his face and hung it on his ear. "Boyfriend?"

"Girlfriend," Zoro replied.


End file.
